Hana
by hanaruppi
Summary: Sasuke kembali ke Konoha, dan bertemu dengan Sakura. Apa yang terjadi? Inilah jawaban dari penantian panjang Sakura.


Ini adalah sepenggal kisah, akhir dari penantian panjang, akhir dari kebencian, dan jawaban untuk sebuah perasaan.

**

* * *

Hana**

By

hanaruppi

* * *

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Hana © Orange Range

* * *

A song fic special dedicated for all SasuSaku Fans,

inspired by Hana song by Orange Range

Enjoy!

* * *

Sore kelabu, langit ditutupi awan tebal bergumpal-gumpal, meneteskan rintik-rintik hujan, menghapus jejak pertempuran di medan berdebu. Di puncak bukit yang tertutupi permadani hijau, nisan-nisan baru berderet rapi.

Di depan salah satu nisan, berdiri gadis berambut merah muda, menatap datar batu nisan di hadapannya, mata emerald-nya menyusuri huruf-huruf katakana yang diukir di sana. Gadis itu berjongkok. Tangannya menjulur, jari-jarinya menyentuh ukiran nama pada batu nisan.

Uchiha Sasuke

Sekelebat bayangan menghantuinya kembali.

Dia berlari, berlari sekencang-kencangnya, seolah takut kehilangan sesuatu yang sedang dikejarnya. Saat itu, pertempuran besar baru saja berakhir. Pertempuran yang selama ini dia takutkan, pertempuran antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Ya, kedua temannya, teman satu tim, tim tujuh.

Dia berlari, tidak memedulikan deru napas terengah-engah, tidak memedulikan kaki-kakinya yang mulai lelah. Dia terus berlari sekuat tenaga yang dimilikinya. Langkahnya perlahan berhenti tatkala tujuannya hampir terlihat di depan mata. Sesosok tubuh terbujur lemah, pakaiannya berlumur darah.

Hanabira no you ni chiriyuku naka de

Yume mitai ni kimi ni deaeta kiseki

Ai shiatte kenka shite

Iron na kabe futari de norikoete

_Like a flower petal withering away_

_The encounter with you was like a dream_

_Being in love, getting into fights_

_We conquered over many walls together_

Sakura berhenti. Di depannya, terbaring sosok lelaki yang selama ini dinantinya, lelaki yang selalu dicintainya, kini terbaring tak berdaya, Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura menghampiri, langkahnya terseok, tubuhnya bergetar. Dia berjongkok tepat di sisi Sasuke. Mata emerald hanya menatap kaku tubuh itu. Sulit mempercayai pertemuan ini.

Lelaki itu menolehkan kepalanya perlahan, mata onyx-nya memandangi sosok gadis berambut merah muda di sisinya.

"Sakura…"

Bulir air mata tak terelakkan lagi, jatuh dari pelupuk mata gadis yang disebutkan namanya. Tangannya membentuk segel, sehingga muncul cahaya kebiruan dari kedua telapaknya, kemudian ditekankannya pada dada lelaki itu.

"Bertahanlah," ucapnya dengan isakan.

Sakura tahu usahanya percuma. Melihat kondisi Sasuke yang begitu parah, dia tahu transfer chakra tidak akan membantu apa-apa. Tapi dia tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dilakukannya untuk menolong Sasuke.

Menolong Sasuke, dia tahu itu adalah suatu pelanggaran. Lelaki itu pantas mendapatkan kematian sebagai hukuman atas segala kesalahannya. Namun melihatnya terbujur lemah tak berdaya seperti saat itu adalah hal yang membuat batinnya tersiksa.

Sasuke adalah laki-laki yang kuat. Dia mampu bertahan atas segala serangan. Sejak misi pertama mereka, Sasuke selalu bertahan. Sakura tahu itu.

Kini, di hadapannya, Sasuke sedang sekarat. Pertempuran dengan Naruto membuatnya kalah. Apakah Sasuke tidak lagi sekuat dulu? Apakah Sasuke bisa bertahan? Apakah akan ada keajaiban?

Itsumademo aru no darou ka?

Ore no maue ni aru taiyou wa?

Itsumademo mamorikireru darou ka naki warai okoru kimi no hyoujou wo

Izure subete nakunaru no naraba

Futari no deai ni motto kansa shiyou

Ano hi ano toki ano basho no kiseki wa mata atarashi kiseki wo umu darou

_Will this sun be above us forever?_

_Will I be able to protect you forever?_

_Your expressions of you cry, laugh, and anger_

_If everything is going to fade one day_

_We should appreciate each other more_

_That time, that place, when that miracle occurred will bring another miracle_

Sakura tidak ingin sekali lagi kehilangan Sasuke. Jangan lagi. Sasuke sudah pernah meninggalkannya. Kini dia kembali. Tapi bukan dalam keadaan yang diharapkannya.

Sakura mulai merasakan kelelahan, chakra-nya sudah hampir habis. Dia mengerahkan seluruh tenaga. Tidak masalah walau harus sampai mati. Pertemuan ini memang hampir seperti mimpi. Penantiannya yang panjang akhirnya terbayar.

'Kami-sama, tolong jangan biarkan Sasuke pergi lagi. Kumohon, berikanlah kekuatan padanya. Berikanlah keajaiban untuknya. Kumohon. Aku tidak ingin lagi kehilangannya.'

Ai suru koto de tsuyoku naru koto

Shinjiru koto de norikireku koto

Kimi ga nokoshite mono wa ima no mune ni hora kagayaki ushiwazu ni

Shiawase ni omou meguriaeta koto

Ore no egao torimodoseta koto

"Arigatou" afureru kimochi daki susumu michinori

_Becoming stronger by loving one_

_Overcoming this by believing in one_

_The thing you left are still in my heart, without ever losing its shine_

_I feel blessed for meeting you_

_For bringing back my smile_

_I continue to walk holding close to this emotion of "thanks"_

Sakura merasakannya, tangan dingin Sasuke meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya di atas dada.

"Sakura…" dengan sekuat tenaga dia berbicara. "Ada yang harus kukatakan padamu."

"Jangan bicara dulu, Sasuke," bentak Sakura. Tangannya yang lain ditumpuk di atas tangannya dan tangan Sasuke, cahaya biru muncul lagi, transfer chakra dimulai kembali.

"Sesuatu… yang seharusnya kukatakan sejak dulu," Sasuke mulai lagi. Tidak peduli apa yang dilakukan Sakura. Gadis itu harus mendengarnya.

Mata emerald Sakura menatap mata onyx yang telah kehilangan cahayanya itu.

"Kau… dan Naruto… bertambah kuat. Aku tahu itu untuk membawaku kembali… ke sisi kalian. Aku pernah bilang… aku ingin membalaskan dendam keluargaku pada Itachi, kakakku. Setelah kulakukan… aku tahu aku tidak mendapatkan apa-apa. Kebencianku tidak hilang… justru bertambah, dan beralih pada Konoha… setelah kutahu kenyataan.

"Yang kulakukan… hanyalah sia-sia, hanya menyakiti kakakku… menyakiti Konoha, menyakiti Naruto… menyakiti… dirimu."

Air mata bergulir lagi di pipi Sakura.

"Pertemuan kali ini… aku merasa diberkahi… Yang seharusnya kukatakan sejak dulu… padamu… Arigato…" Sebuah lengkungan di bibir menyertai ucapan itu, Sasuke tersenyum.

"Sasuke…"

"Terima kasih… terima kasih karena telah membuatku mengerti bagaimana rasanya mencintai… Kau… Sakura… ai…shiteru…"

Sakura merasakan genggaman tangan Sasuke mengendur. Matanya menutup. Hembusan napasnya berhenti. Degup jantungnya tidak dapat lagi dirasakannya.

"Sasuke…" mata emerald menatap liar sosok tak bergerak di hadapannya.

Akhirnya dia harus menghadapi kenyataan. Sasuke telah pergi, pergi untuk selamanya. Sakura tidak pernah bisa mengejarnya, tak pernah bisa.

Sakura meraih tangan dingin Sasuke, menyandarkan kepalanya di atas dada berlumur darah, membiarkan air matanya mengalir dan bercampur dengan darah.

Bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke memang hampir seperti mimpi. Walau tak pernah bisa mengejarnya, Sakura kini tahu bahwa Sasuke mencintainya.

Ame agari niji kakari

aoarashi ni umareshi hikari

Koko ni yuruginai taisetsu na mono

Kidzuiteru "ai suru" to iu koto

_After the rain a rainbow casts_

_A light shall be born upon a storm_

_There's an unyielding important thing here_

_I realized what it means "to love"_

Mada arukeru darou?

Mieteru n' da mou

"Omoi" toki wo koe to wa ni hibike

Kimi no yorokobi, kimi no itami, kimi no subete

Saa, saki hokore

motto, motto, motto…

_You can still walk, can't you?_

_You can see it already_

_"Emotions" will cross time and shall ring into eternity_

_Your happiness, your pain, your everything_

_So bloom with pride_

_more, more, and more…_

Sakura menghapus air matanya. Menguatkan diri, menghadapi kenyataan bahwa orang yang dinantinya telah pergi untuk selamanya. Kata-kata Sasuke sebelum menghembuskan napas teakhirnya adalah satu hal yang membuatnya tegar.

'Ai…shiteru…'

Pertemuan, juga perpisahan. Dua hal kontras yang terkadang sulit diterima. Sakura mungkin tidak ditakdirkan bersama Sasuke di dunia ini, mungkin takdirnya ada di dunia lain. Meskipun jiwanya telah pergi, cintanya tidak akan pernah meninggalkan hati Sakura.

Hanabira no you ni chiriyuku naka de

Yume mitai ni kimi ni deaeta kiseki

Ai shiatte kenka shite

Iron na kabe futari de norikoete

Umarekawatte mo anata ni aitai

_Like a flower petal withering away_

_The encounter with you was like a dream_

_Being in love, getting into fights_

_We conquered over many walls together_

_Even after I'm reborn, I want to meet you again_

Hanabira no you ni chitte yuku koto

Kono sekai de subete uke irete yukou

Kimi ga boku ni nokoshita mono

"Ima" to iu genjitsu no takaramono

Dakara boku wa seiippai ikite

hana ni narou…

_Like a flower petal withering away_

_Let us accept everything in this world_

_The things you left me_

_The treasure of reality I call "now"_

_That's why I shall live to my fullest_

_become a flower…_

Rintik hujan berhenti. Gumpalan awan hitam menghilang. Berganti langit biru bak hamparan air laut. Matahari muncul dari persembunyiannya.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, menemukan bias tipis merah–kuning–hijau melengkung di angkasa.

Tersembunyi di belakang batu nisan, tumbuh setangkai bunga lily putih. Kelopaknya bergoyang-goyang tertiup semilir angin. Sakura menyadarinya saat melihat kelopak putihnya bermunculan dari balik nisan.

Bunga lili putih, bunga kesukaan Sakura, tumbuh di makam Sasuke.

Umarekawatte mo anata no soba de

hana ni narou…

_Even after I'm reborn, I shall be close to you_

_be a flower…_

**~Owari~**

* * *

Author's Notes:

Beginilah akhir dari anime/manga Naruto *dilempar Kishimoto-sensei* Ya, cerita ini cuma fokus ke akhir kisah Sasu-Saku. Bagian Sasuke sekarat dan nyatain cinta saya bikin kayak adegan terakhir Dan-Tsunade. Tapi di sini Saku nggak secengeng dan sengeyel Tsunade waktu itu *digampar nenek*

Maaf kalo jelek dan aneh, pendek pula. Maaf juga buat reader yang nggak terima endingnya. Namanya juga fanfic, terserah author nentuin jalan cerita *digebuk*

Special thanx to Orenji Renji yang udah bikin lagu seindah ini (maaf kalo imagenya jadi jelek gara2 fic saya ini XD). Nao-sama, Yoh-sama, Ryo-kun, Hiro-kun, Yama-pyon, juga Katchan yang masih jadi member waktu jamannya lagu ini, domo arigato gozaimasu minna! You're my inspiration ^0^

Dan makasih banyak buat reader dan reviewer. Semoga nggak kapok baca fic2 saya XD. Saran dan kritik membangun selalu diterima.

p.s: yang ditulis miring adalah translate-an

Arigato gozaimasu…

**~hanaruppi~**


End file.
